Visão de Edward do encontro com Bella na Clareira
by paulinha1304
Summary: Visão de Edward do encontro com Bella na Clareira.
1. Teorias

Estávamos voltando de nossa curta viagem de caça – eu e Alice. Faltavam poucas horas para amanhecer e logo eu estaria com Bella. Esse pensamento me encheu de alívio. Acho que nunca mais deixaria de me sentir ansioso longe dela. Desde que a conhecera, meu mundo só volta a fazer sentido quando estava ao seu lado. Mesmo no caos que minha vida havia se transformado, era lá que eu tinha paz.

Não havia conversado muito com Alice durante as horas que passamos juntos. Ela respeitou meu silêncio, percebendo meu estado de espírito. Passou a viagem ocupando seus pensamentos com Jasper. Sabia que eu sempre tentava manter a maior distância possível de sua mente, quando pensava em Jasper, tentando lhe dar privacidade.

Na verdade ela havia passado os últimos dias antes de nossa viagem me evitando. Eu desconfiava que ela tentava se manter estrategicamente longe do meu dom de ler mentes, para que não ficasse ainda mais angustiado com suas visões de Bella transformada em uma de nós.

Uma sombra cobria meu rosto. Lutava entre o desespero de ver Bella e passar o dia ao seu lado e a obrigação que tinha de fazer o que era correto: deixá-la para sempre! Não era certo fazer parte da vida de Bella, eu era o "cara mau", o "vilão", jamais seria o anjo protetor que ela merecia e precisava.

Alice ao meu lado, estudava meu rosto cuidadosamente, vendo a dor em meus olhos.

"Ah meu irmão... Tenha mais fé em si mesmo, você não vai machucá-la." Seus pensamentos tentavam me tranqüilizar.

Mas meu humor estava sombrio demais:

- Alice você não entende... Não é justo com ela, como posso ser tão egoísta? Além do mais você sabe como nossas decisões podem mudar rapidamente. Você não pode ter certeza de que não vou machucá-la. E mesmo que não a machuque hoje, vai acabar acontecendo e eu não vou jamais me perdoar. Eu não posso fazer isso, eu...

- Edward, - Alice me cortou – pensei muito em toda essa história nos últimos dias. Não só em você e Bella, mas na nossa espécie...

- Por isso ficou afastada de mim? – Franzi minha testa. – O que você estava tentando esconder de mim?

- Não seja tão arrogante Edward! – Alice bufou. – O mundo não gira ao seu redor. Só me afastei por sabia que iria me interromper quando me visse pensando em Bella.

Um baixo rosnado saiu de minha garganta:

- O que você andou pensando sobre Bella? – Alice levava com muita naturalidade a transformação de Bella. Na verdade já tinha isso como fato certo.

- Se você me deixar terminar, talvez descubra. Será que posso continuar ou vai ficar tão irritantemente me interrompendo, já que está decidido a ser tão pateticamente amargo?

Fiquei em silêncio, olhando-a exasperado.

Ela respirou fundo, impaciente. Mas continuou, com um tom complacente:

- Sei que você nos vê como seres condenados, maléficos... Vê nossa vida como uma penitência. Apesar de realmente não entender o porquê...

Não consegui ficar quieto:

- Sangue, morte, assassinato de humanos inocentes... Quer mais algum motivo?

Ela não respondeu, esperando que me calasse para que pudesse continuar:

- Estive pensando sobre leões e cordeiros.

Ergui minhas sobrancelhas:

- Como?!

- Veja Edward, o leão mata o cordeiro para se alimentar. A sobrevivência do mais forte em detrimento do mais fraco. E é assim que deve ser. A maneira sábia que a natureza achou de seguir adiante com um único propósito, gerar e resguardar cada vez mais sua essência. Não acho, e acredito que você também não, que os leões sejam os vilões do reino animal por agirem assim. Podem não ser muito populares entre os cordeiros, mas definitivamente não são perversos, abomináveis, malévolos, ou qualquer outro adjetivo que você use para definir nossa espécie.

Meu rosto era uma máscara petrificada. Ela continuou cuidadosamente:

- Leões matam cordeiros porque faz parte de sua natureza e não porque são maus. E a mesma força, seja lá no que você acredite, Deus, Evolução, que criou um, também criou o outro. Não existe melhor ou pior, são somente diferentes.

Não pude deixar de bufar:

- Quer dizer que eu matar Bella, nada mais é do que um resultado da cadeia alimentar? E você realmente acha que isso de alguma forma pode me fazer sentir melhor?

- Edward você não está me escutando, além do mais eu já lhe disse que você não vai matá-la... Agora posso continuar?

Recompus minha máscara enquanto ela esperava impaciente:

- O que quero dizer Edward, é que acredito que seja lá o que criou Bella, também criou você! E que se essa força superior quer a felicidade dela, também quer a sua. Você não é melhor ou pior do que Bella, é somente diferente. E se você pensar em maldade, sim eu sei que existem muitos da nossa espécie que são realmente perversos, mas da mesma forma existem muitos humanos muitas vezes piores. E até entre os leões e cordeiros devem existir os malvados... Essa sua idéia de que vampiros são automaticamente maus é preconceituosa e míope. E eu nem vou falar de Carlisle, mas mesmo entre aqueles que caçam humanos, conhecemos tantos que são tão bons... Caçar para eles não é sinônimo de maldade, eles estão simplesmente sobrevivendo, como os leões... Mas o que realmente importa, para você e para Bella, é que nossa família fez outra opção, escolhemos sobreviver de outra forma. E você meu irmão, é a melhor pessoa que já conheci!

Apesar das palavras de Alice terem me tocado, conseguindo penetrar de algum modo em minha máscara de infelicidade, não me permitia ter esperanças. Eu era egoísta demais para merecer ser feliz.

- Mas você não vê leões e cordeiros andando juntos, de braços dados! – brinquei com ela, meu humor um pouco mais leve.

Ela sorriu também:

- Deixe-me ver como te falar o que tenho pra dizer... Pensei muito em você e Bella, a conexão que há entre vocês...

Seguindo o raciocínio de Alice, não pude deixar de refletir também. Era verdade... Conhecíamos-nos a pouco mais de dois meses, havíamos conversado tão pouco ainda e ela já era parte de minha vida de maneira permanente. Na verdade ela era toda a minha vida.

- Você melhor do que ninguém sabe como minhas visões funcionam – ela continuou. – Só consigo ver o caminho em que a pessoa está após ela tomar a decisão de seguir esse caminho. Mesmo assim, a primeira lembrança que tenho nessa minha nova vida, é a da face de Jasper e a convicção de que precisava encontrá-lo. A convicção de que ele seria minha vida, meu mundo. Mas como eu poderia ter visto isso Edward?

Olhei para ela sem ter certeza do que estava tentando me dizer.

- A consciência que tive de Jasper veio antes mesmo da consciência pelo que havia me tornado. Não sabia que era uma vampira e muito menos entendia as visões em minha cabeça. Não lembrava nada de minha vida humana, só via seu rosto e sabia que precisava dele. Essa visão não foi fruto de nenhuma decisão minha ou dele, simplesmente esteve sempre comigo, como se fizesse parte de minha essência. E seja quem for que a tenha colocado em minha mente, com certeza queria nossa felicidade.

Ela parou um minuto, estudando minha expressão atentamente. Eu não sabia o quanto deixava transparecer em meu rosto, mas minha mente era um turbilhão de pensamentos, precisaria de tempo para absorver tudo isso.

- Edward – ela falava lentamente, como se estivesse explicando algum assunto complicado a uma criança. – Da mesma forma aconteceu com Carlisle e Esme, Rosalie e Emmet. Você realmente acredita que o encontro deles tenha sido obra do acaso? Você sabe que Esme era criança quando viu Carlisle pela primeira vez, quando ele a tratou de uma enfermidade. O rosto dele ficou gravado em sua memória, ela só sentiu bondade e compaixão quando esteve ao seu lado. Que coincidência faria Esme, praticamente morta, parar no mesmo hospital em que Carlisle estava trabalhando? Que coincidência faria Rosalie estar caçando justamente na hora e local em que Emmet estava morrendo pelo ataque do urso? Emmet, o único que tocou seu coração e deixou sua existência nessa vida que ela odeia tanto, um pouco mais suportável?

- Então você acha que eu e Bella estamos de algum modo destinados? – Tentei dar a minha voz um tom sarcástico, mas tinha que admitir que o que Alice havia dito, de alguma forma fazia sentido. – Isso não é desculpa para justificar meu egoísmo. Não vou transformá-la e condená-la a uma meia vida.

Alice revirou os olhos, preferindo ignorar minhas palavras:

- Tenho observado Bella e você tem razão, ela é especial. Não sei bem o que é, mas existe algo diferente nela. A maneira como desde o primeiro momento ela ficou tranquilamente ao seu lado, a maneira fácil como aceitou o fato de sermos vampiros e outras coisas que não consigo explicar com palavras, são apenas sensações. É como se ela estivesse a vida toda sendo preparada para esse momento, sendo preparada para te encontrar. Não me peça para explicar, mas eu sei que alguma coisa está vindo... Você pode não acreditar ou até mesmo tentar mudar o futuro, mas sei que Bella terá um importante papel em nossas vidas. Não só na sua ou na minha, mas na vida de toda nossa família. Ela trará mudanças profundas Edward. É como seu eu enxergasse um quebra-cabeça que só está completo com a presença de Bella.

- Você não tem como saber disso Alice. – Havíamos chegado em casa e eu queria ficar um pouco sozinho, me preparar para o encontro que teria logo mais e também para pensar em tudo que havia escutado. – Vou ficar aqui um pouco. – Disse sentando numa pedra na beira do rio que corria nos fundos de nossa casa.

Alice passou a mão em meu cabelo, sorrindo carinhosamente:

- Não se martirize meu irmão. Ela é seu destino e você o dela. Você pode até lutar contra, mas só vai fazê-los sofrer e não mudará o final da história. Então deixe de ser teimoso e se permita ficar feliz por ter encontrado sua alma gêmea.

Sorri para ela também, mas foi um sorriso triste...

- Vá para casa Alice. Posso ouvir os pensamentos de Jasper e ele está morrendo de saudades, louco para te ver.

Os olhos dela brilharam:

- Jasper... – suspirou abrindo um largo sorriso. – Vai dar tudo certo Edward. E lembre-se dos leões e cordeiros!

Saiu dançando graciosamente ao encontro de seu amor.

Fiquei vendo o sol nascer, realmente estaria ensolarado em nossa clareira hoje. Bella poderia me ver no sol.

Pensava em tudo o que Alice me dissera. Seria possível que Bella realmente fosse meu destino? Que houvesse alguma força superior que a houvesse colocado em meu caminho? Que tudo que havíamos vivido, ela na sua curta vida e eu na minha interminável existência, houvesse acontecido para nos conduzir a esse encontro?

Não, não podia ser. Alice estava errada. Bella merecia um destino melhor. Que ser cruel a destinaria a um monstro como eu? Esforcei-me para abafar a pequena esperança que havia nascido enquanto Alice falava. Eu precisava ir embora e deixá-la a salvo. Eu não era bom para ela.

Permitir-me ficar sozinho com Bella logo mais, era um erro. E se eu não fosse forte o bastante? E se o seu cheiro me dominasse? E se a vontade de tocá-la, cada vez maior, me fizesse machucá-la? Eu devia ir embora agora mesmo.

Mas eu sabia que essa hipótese não era possível, nisso Alice estava certa. Não estava em mim a força para deixar Bella. Não agora. Precisaria achar uma maneira de fazer isso.

Caminhei para a casa para me trocar. O peso de meus medos e angústias fazia meu corpo se curvar.

Encontrei os olhos de Esme e pude ler em sua mente : "Vai dar tudo certo meu filho, eu sei." Abri um pequeno sorriso, para tranqüilizá-la.

Cruzei com Rosalie e Emmet. Rosalie me fuzilava com o olhar: "Então, já devo começar a arrumar minhas coisas? Imbecil! Você vai matá-la e teremos que nos mudar ainda hoje." Emmet parecia apenas divertido: "Maluco!"

Me troquei rapidamente, querendo estar ao lado de quem eu tanto amava. Corri para longe dali, longe daqueles pensamentos. Corri para minha Bella.


	2. Oscilações

Cheguei à casa de Bella antes de Charlie haver saído. Esperei escondido nas sombras das árvores da floresta ao redor, escutando os ruídos da casa e pensando.

Sabia que o dia de hoje seria decisivo. Eu e Bella não poderíamos continuar dessa maneira. Se eu queria ter qualquer chance de me relacionar com essa garota que amava tanto, precisaríamos de um pouco de paz. Eu teria que encontrar a maneira de fazer isso dar certo.

Escutei Charlie levantar, tomar café e sair pensando alegremente em seu dia de pesca.

Enquanto via seu carro se afastando me aproximei da casa, a tempo de ouvir Bella levantando da cama.

O som de seu coração batendo apressado alegrou meu mundo. Havia sentido tanta saudade daquele som, já tão familiar para mim. Saudade da sonoridade do seu riso, do rilho dos seus olhos.

Fiquei aguardando ela se aprontar, não querendo parecer excessivamente ansioso.

Ouvi os barulhos de portas batendo na cozinha enquanto ela tomava seu café da manhã e depois seus pés apressados subindo as escadas.

As palavras de Alice ainda ecoavam em minha mente, juntamente com meus medos. Não queria que Bella percebesse a angústia e a dor em meus olhos, queria que fosse um dia feliz. Estava decidido, se eu percebesse que não seria forte o bastante para ficar ao seu lado sem causar-lhe dano, sairia correndo sem olhar para trás. Alice certamente viria ao seu encontro e a levaria de volta em casa.

Fugiria de Bella e ela nunca mais me veria. A deixaria para mantê-la a salvo.

Esse pensamento me trouxe uma mistura de solidão e tristeza; uma dor aguda. Poderia ela me desculpar por amá-la tanto assim?

Precisava vê-la, espantar a noite que caía sobre mim. Bella era assim, o sol de minha meia-noite. Quando a ouvi descendo as escadas, bati à porta.

Seu coração disparou e eu não sabia se ela estava tão ansiosa em me ver quanto eu, queria muito acreditar nisso, ou se sentia medo, o que seria a reação mais natural e inteligente. Mas desde quando Bella reagia como eu esperava?

Ela abriu a porta e seu cheiro me envolveu completamente, fazendo minha cabeça girar. O monstro em mim gostou disso, minha boca encheu-se de veneno, meus músculos ficaram rígidos.

Mas quando encontrei seus olhos, meu coração frio que há tanto tempo não batia mais, pareceu crescer no meu peito e eu só lembrei de como a amava e como havia sentido sua falta.

Não vi medo ou hesitação em seus olhos. Na verdade havia alívio e confiança, que é claro, eu não merecia.

Coincidentemente havíamos nos vestido da mesma forma, os dois de suéteres da mesma cor, camisas de gola e calça jeans. Não sei o porquê, mas gostei disso. Como era bom estar ao seu lado, eu não consegui segurar o riso, enquanto a observava.

- Bom dia. – A cumprimentei de repente gargalhando.

- Qual o problema? – Ela perguntou fazendo uma careta, olhando para si mesma.

- Estamos combinando. – Respondi rindo novamente.

Ela era linda, desejei tocar seu rosto. Mas essa não era uma boa idéia. Seu cheiro queimava em minha garganta e se eu queria mantê-la a salvo, eu precisaria ter muito cuidado. Precisaria de todo o meu autocontrole hoje. "Ah Bella, como eu te amo! Quero te manter a salvo, mas não vejo como te deixar..."

Ela trancou a porta enquanto eu caminhava resignado para sua caminhonete. Eu odiava andar devagar. Como ela agüentava aquele carro?

Esperei ao lado da porta do passageiro, desejando que ela houvesse mudado de idéia e me deixasse dirigir. Se já não bastasse todos os meus medos pela sua integridade física, deixá-la dirigir com seus lentos reflexos de humana, estava no limite do que eu podia suportar. Mas claro que ela não iria facilitar as coisas para mim, como sempre.

- Nós temos um acordo. – ela disse presumidamente sentando no banco do motorista e abrindo a porta do passageiro para mim. – Para onde?

- Ponha seu cinto de segurança, eu já estou nervoso.

Ela me encarou de mau humor:

- Para onde?

- Pegue a estrada um-zero-um para o norte. – Tive que me segurar para não rir. Era sempre divertido vê-la tão séria, tão brava. O gatinho vestido de tigre.

Sentado ao seu lado, sentia o calor irradiando de seu corpo. Será que hoje seria o último dia que a veria? Seu cheiro concentrado dentro da caminhonete era um aviso para que não esquecesse nem por um segundo quem eu era. Sempre que estava perto de mim, eram disparados todos os meus piores instintos. Minha boca se enchia de veneno e meu corpo se preparava para atacar e levar sua garganta aos meus dentes.

Eu queria chegar logo à clareira. Talvez quando ela me visse ao sol enxergasse o monstro e tornasse as coisas mais fáceis para mim, já que eu não parecia capaz de fazer a coisa certa e ir embora.

A velocidade em que estávamos me enervava:

- Você está planejando voltar a Forks antes do anoitecer?

Seu queixo se elevou um pouco e ela respondeu num tom pesado:

- Essa picape é velha o bastante para ser o carro de seu avô... Tenha respeito.

Enquanto deixávamos o limite da cidade, eu a olhava maravilhado. Suas bochechas coloridas, o contraste de seu cabelo escuro na pele alva e aqueles olhos, que guardavam tantos segredos de mim.

Inspirei profundamente deixando minha garganta queimar. Percebi surpreendido que a agonia estava se tornando mais fácil de agüentar. Essa percepção me deu esperança de que aquele dia pudesse ter um final feliz.

- Vire a direita na um-um-zero. Agora vamos seguir até o final do asfalto. – Não pude esconder o quanto seu ar sério e concentrado estava me divertindo.

- E o que tem lá, no final do asfalto? – Ela perguntou emburrada pelo riso em minha voz.

- Uma trilha. – respondi cautelosamente, esperando o momento em que ela perceberia o erro que estava cometendo ao ficar a sós comigo. Cada segundo ao meu lado era um erro.

Ela perguntou simplesmente:

- Vamos caminhar?

Será que essa seria realmente sua única preocupação? Eu ainda não entendia porque ela não fugia de mim com medo, tendo visto tanto de meu lado negro. Seja na primeira vez que me viu ou em Port Angeles.

- O problema é esse? – Perguntei descrente.

- Não. – ela respondeu, mas eu vi uma sombra se apertando em seus olhos.

Tentei tranqüilizá-la e não pude deixar de perceber a ironia desse pensamento. Eu, a maior ameaça que a vida de Bella já havia sofrido, tentando tranqüilizá-la:

- Não se preocupe, são só uns oito quilômetros e não vamos correr.

Ela não respondeu. Continuou olhando fixamente para a estrada, parecendo perturbada. Seus olhos estreitos, seu lábio inferior crispado.

Será que finalmente ela me deixaria? Seriam esses os últimos momentos em que eu a veria? Esse pensamento disparou uma dor aguda no meu peito. Como era frustrante não poder escutar sua mente.

- No que está pensando. – Perguntei impaciente.

- Só me perguntando aonde vamos.

- É um lugar aonde gosto de ir quando o tempo está bom. – Ela iria me ver no sol. Eu havia me prometido ser o mais honesto possível com ela, ser digno de sua confiança. Bella merecia isso, já que estava decidida a arriscar sua vida, longe de qualquer pessoa que pudesse me parar caso eu não conseguisse me controlar.

- Charlie disse que hoje faria calor.

- E você disse a Charlie que íamos sair? – perguntei esperançoso.

- Não.

Talvez não quisesse que seu pai soubesse que ela passaria o dia com um rapaz. Já a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ela não iria querer ficar respondendo a perguntas sobre mim. Principalmente às perguntas de Charlie.

Aliviou-me o fato de que pelo menos Jéssica sabia de nosso encontro. A suspeita que recairia sobre nossa família caso ela não voltasse, era um incentivo ao meu autocontrole.

- Mas Jéssica acha que vamos juntos a Seattle?

- Não, eu disse a ela que você cancelou... O que é verdade.

O que? Ela estava louca? Questionei novamente sua sanidade mental. Suas reações sempre erradas que puxavam o perigo para si. Quando ela perceberia o que estava fazendo?

- Ninguém sabe que você está comigo? – quase rosnei, encarando-a furiosamente.

- Isso depende... Imagino que Alice saiba.

Porque ela tinha que tornar tudo tão difícil? Minha garganta queimava com sede.

- Isso é muito útil Bella.

Ela me ignorou.

- Está tão deprimida com Forks que ficou suicida? – perguntei amargamente. Seu cheiro era potente no carro. Eu podia estar me acostumando com ele, mas meu corpo ainda ansiava por ela pelo motivo errado. Minha boca nadando em veneno.

Ela respondeu numa voz baixa:

- Você disse que podia causar problemas para você... que nós estejamos juntos publicamente.

Eu estava desconcertado. Desorientado e horrorizado. Pego fora de guarda pela onda de emoções que se chocou comigo. Seria possível que o que Bella sentia por mim fosse tão forte que colocasse o meu bem estar acima de sua própria vida? Meu coração morto pareceu se aquecer. Mas isso estava errado, eu não lhe causaria nada que não fosse dor.

- Então você está preocupada com os problemas que podia causar _a mim_... se _você_ não voltasse para _sua casa_?

Ela assentiu sem olhar para mim.

- Ah Bella... Eu só queria ter um plano para te amar melhor... – murmurei sabendo que ela não escutaria.

Eu não conseguia falar, porque a alegria e a dor eram muito fortes para serem expressas em palavras. Não era correto arriscar o certo pelo incerto, apenas para ir atrás de meu sonho.

Ela era quebrável demais, boa demais, preciosa demais para me merecer em sua vida. E eu não podia permitir que minha vida colidisse com a dela, destruindo-a.

Chegamos ao final da estrada e Bella parou o carro. Saiu rapidamente antes que eu tivesse a chance de lhe abrir a porta. Eu continuava irritado comigo mesmo por está-la sujeitando ao perigo. Sentia repulsa de mim mesmo. Como ela poderia escapar do futuro com o qual eu a estava ameaçando? Como poderia salvá-la de mim quando ela mesma se colocava tão facilmente em minhas mãos?

Tirei meu suéter deixando minha camisa propositadamente aberta, para que o sol quando me atingisse, não lhe deixasse dúvidas da aberração que eu era.

Ela também havia tirado o seu, deixando seus braços à mostra. Por um segundo fiquei hipnotizado pela sua suave perfeição. Mas isso de alguma maneira só piorava as coisas... Bella ser tão tentadora para mim, de tantas maneiras, me impedia de fazer o que era correto.

- Por aqui.

- A trilha? – Sua voz de repente estava cheia de pânico, vendo que eu me referia ao lado oposto da trilha.

- Eu disse que havia uma trilha no final da estrada e não que íamos pegá-la.

- Não tem trilha?

Não entendi o desespero em sua voz. Será que de tantas coisas que ela deveria ter medo, ela estava com medo que nos perdêssemos?

Virei-me para ela rindo:

- Não vou deixar você se perder.

Ela olhava para mim com uma expressão desnorteada que eu não consegui decifrar. Parecia distante, sua respiração irregular. Vi a sombra toldando-lhe os olhos, sua expressão repentinamente torturada.

Então o momento finalmente havia chegado? Não é o que eu havia desejado? Que ela sentisse medo de mim e me deixasse? Eu deveria ficar feliz, ela estaria a salvo. Mas esse pensamento não impediu que uma dor imensurável rasgasse meu peito. Meu corpo ficou mais frio do que gelo, eu precisava deixá-la ir...

- Quer ir para casa?

- Não. – Ela respondeu com uma expressão ansiosa e caminhou diretamente para mim. Não parecia estar com medo. Eu não a entendia.

- Qual o problema?

- Não sou boa andarilha. Terá que ter muita paciência.

Seriam esses seus únicos medos? Ela não poderia estar falando a verdade. Bella achava mesmo que seria um sacrifício para mim caminhar ao seu lado? Ela não poderia estar tão desolada por isso, ela sabia como cada minuto ao seu lado era precioso para mim. Será que não havia deixado isso claro ainda?

- Posso ser paciente... Se me esforçar muito. – Eu sorri tentando lhe fazer entender o quanto estar com ela era maravilhoso, a despeito do desejo pelo seu sangue que corria em mim.

Ela sorriu em resposta, mas era um sorriso sombrio... E eu soube que deveria terminar aquela aventura ali mesmo. Ela estava com medo, era óbvio. Porque insistir nessa insanidade quando já estava tão claro seu horror? Para vê-la sair correndo, gritando, quando o sol refletisse em minha pele? Eu era tão masoquista assim?

- Vou levar você pra casa.

E como suas reações não eram nunca o que eu esperava, ela pareceu ficar mal humorada com a idéia:

- Se quiser que eu atrevesse os oito quilômetros pela selava antes do pôr do sol, é melhor começar a andar.

Fiquei um minuto estudando sua expressão, tentando decidir o que fazer.

Mas eu queria muito esse dia ao seu lado. Precisava conhecer sua alma, conhecer o que ela sentia, o que realmente desejava de mim, pois assim poderia tê-la por inteiro em minha vida. Segui para a floresta.

A caminhada foi serena. Eu aproveitava meus momentos ao seu lado. Ficamos a maior parte do tempo em silêncio. Meu humor ficando mais leve cada vez que ouvia seu coração disparar ao tocá-la, ajudando-a na caminhada.

Bella também parecia mais leve:

- Ainda não chegamos? – ela brincou fingindo mal humor.

Não pude deixar de sorrir:

- Quase. Está vendo aquela claridade ali?

Ela olhou para a floresta:

- Hmmm, deveria ver?

Claro que não veria. Às vezes eu me esquecia de nossa realidade, humana e vampiro. Seus olhos fracos não poderiam ver tão distante. Era quase prazeiroso esquecer por um instante da ameaça que representava para ela.

- Talvez seja cedo demais para os _seus_ olhos.

- Hora de ir ao oftamologista.

Tive que sorrir ao ver a naturalidade que com ela encarava nossas "diferenças".

Mas então, depois de um tempo que pareceu curto demais para mim, chegamos à borda da clareira. O sol estava alto.

Deixei-a caminhar na frente, sem coragem de segui-la sob o Sol. Por mais que eu houvesse me preparado para esse momento, tinha que admitir que não queria ver o horror por mim em seus olhos.

Eu a amava de uma maneira inexplicável, de uma forma inconfessável, de um modo contraditório. Com a ambivalência de minha alma e com a incoerência de meus atos.

Acontecesse o que fosse no próximo minuto, eu não suportaria a dor de perdê-la.

Ela virou para mim com seus olhos curiosos, começando a andar em minha direção. Fiz um sinal para que ficasse onde estava. Não a queria muito perto, talvez à distância se assustasse menos.

Respirei fundo e entrei no brilho do sol.


	3. Confissões Parte 1

COMO ESSA PARTE DA HISTÓRIA É UM POUCO EXTENSA, VOU ESCREVÊ-LA POR PARTES, SENÃO O CAPÍTULO FICARIA MUITO LONGO... SEGUE A PRIMEIRA.

_________________________________________________

Cerrei meus olhos enquanto entrava na clareira sob a luz do sol. Se Bella iria gritar, correr, chorar ou qualquer outra reação que eu esperava frente ao que estava presenciando, eu queria adiar ao máximo encarar seus olhos cheios de horror.

Ainda de olhos fechados caminhei ao centro da clareira. Deitei de costas, o sol batendo em meu rosto, meus braços, meu peito...

Prestava atenção em suas reações, procurando sinais de partida. Pude ouvir seu coração disparando, sua respiração irregular. Mas para minha surpresa o ritmo foi se acalmando e não consegui detectar o medo pelo qual eu esperava.

Comecei a cantar para mim mesmo a sua canção de ninar. Como para me lembrar que Bella era perfeita exatamente como estava e que qualquer mudança seria um erro, uma tristeza. Se eu pudesse mudar o mundo, eu seria o raio de sol em seu universo e ela pensaria que meu amor era algo bom. Mas eu não podia mudar o mundo...

Eu sentia sua respiração, o corpo dela junto ao meu. Mas eu não conseguia olhar em seus olhos, como se ela estivesse fora do meu alcance. Apenas um louco poderia acreditar que eu tivesse algo que ela precisasse.

Foi então que senti sua mão na minha... Era como se toda a minha existência eu esperasse por seu toque quente em minhas mãos frias.

Abri meus olhos procurando os seus. Ela olhava para baixo e eu só conseguia pensar como era maravilhosa a vida enquanto ela estava em meu mundo. Ah seu tivesse a coragem de me sentir feliz e amado. Se apenas ela olhasse para mim e desejasse ficar...

Seus olhos encontraram os meus e o que li neles mandou minha dor para longe. Ela parecia compreender, parecia sentir o mesmo, mas eu não sabia se estava apenas sonhando.

- Eu não assusto você?

Ela respondeu calmamente:

- Não mais do que de costume.

Abri mais meu sorriso, porque de repente um amor tão errado, parecia ser tão certo.

Ela se aproximou mais, desenhando os contornos do meu braço com seus dedos. Fechei meus olhos novamente, eu poderia me perder nesse momento para sempre... Bella havia mudado minha vida e encontrado meu coração.

Os sentimentos e emoções que passavam por mim ao sentir seu toque, explodiam como fogos de artifício. Eram fortes demais. E eu nunca imaginei que pudesse me sentir assim, como se eu nunca tivesse visto o céu antes.

Ainda sentia seu cheiro potente, a sede queimando, minha boca nadando em veneno. Ainda tinha que tomar cuidado com cada movimento, cada pensamento, calando o monstro em mim.

Mas enquanto Bella tocava minha pele, ela tocava minha vida inteira.

Antes dela chegar a minha vida era um vazio. Mas agora era como se ela tivesse tocado meu coração e me feito forte. Eu precisava de Bella para me levar através da noite e ter uma chance de ver a luz. Porque quando eu procurava o meu coração, ela era tudo o que eu encontrava.

Ela continuava a me tocar com seus dedos hesitantes:

- Importa-se?

Importar-me? Ela não podia imaginar... Como lhe explicar que eu estava dando adeus à escuridão da noite, vendo o sol se aproximando? Explicar-lhe que era como se minha vida estivesse começando. Como se ela tivesse chegado e trazido uma vida nova para meu coração solitário. Bella estava me salvando...

- Não – suspirei. – Nem imagina como é.

Ela pegou minha mão, querendo virar a palma para cima.

Querendo atendê-la me movimentei rápido demais. Bella se assustou, como para me avisar de quem eu era.

- Desculpe – murmurei me afogando no calor de suas mãos. – É muito fácil ser eu mesmo com você.

Ela levantou minha mão, observando o brilho causado pelo reflexo do sol.

Eu queria saber se eu a fazia feliz, assim como ela me fazia. Se o seu futuro coincidia com os meus sonhos, com o meu querer. Eu queria estar em seu coração, não queria mais estar perdido na escuridão.

- Diga o que está pensando – sussurrei, meus olhos presos aos seus. Não saber ainda é estranho para mim.

- Sabe de uma coisa, todos nós nos sentimos assim o tempo todo.

Sua voz parecia triste ao dizer isso. Como se em sua mente confusa e complexa, ela me achasse de alguma maneira privilegiado, melhor do que ela. Se soubesse como eu daria qualquer coisa para estar à altura de sua perfeição, qualquer coisa para não ser o monstro que era, para não machucá-la, não arriscar sua vida a cada segundo de minha existência.

- É uma vida difícil. Mas você não me contou.

Ela pareceu hesitar:

- Eu é que queria poder saber o que você está pensando...

- E?

- E queria poder acreditar que você é real. E queria não ter medo.

Uma dor imensa rasgou meu peito. Ah Bella... Não quero que sinta medo de mim... Queria prometer que não iria machucá-la, que nunca iria magoá-la, mas eu não podia. Porque dentro de mim morava um monstro que eu não sabia ser capaz de controlar.

Sentia a dor da vergonha... Vergonha de não ser capaz de proteger a mulher que amava de mim mesmo. A dor de não ter mais esperanças, a dor de ficar sem ela, a dor de amá-la e não poder tê-la.

Como eu poderia ter esperanças que me amasse como eu a ela? O amor não suporta o medo. Eu tenho que te deixar Bella... Mas como posso simplesmente deixar você ir embora, simplesmente deixar você partir sem deixar traço? Dia e noite penso em você, tudo o que faço, faço por você. Você se tornou parte de mim e não consigo lutar contra esse sentimento.

Mas eu não poderia lhe dizer isso... Sentir medo de mim era a reação mais natural, precisava deixá-la livre para partir.

Controlei minha voz para que ela não percebesse a luta que se travava dentro de mim e disse simplesmente:

- Não quero que sinta medo.

Sua resposta me aqueceu e quando olhei em seus olhos eu vi o paraíso:

- Bom, não me refiro exatamente ao medo, embora isso certamente dê o que pensar.

Sentei-me rapidamente, sem pensar... Só queria estar mais perto dela. Nossos rostos nunca haviam estado tão próximos, eu permanecia hipnotizado pelo seu olhar.

- Do que tem medo então?

Mas então, aquela pequena bolha, onde por um segundo eu me esqueci de todas minhas angústias, se desfez. Bella se aproximou ainda mais de mim, inspirando profundamente, sua garganta a centímetros de minha boca. Eu vi seu sangue correndo debaixo de sua pele alva, as batidas de seu coração nas veias de seu pescoço. Seu cheiro enlouquecedor, delicioso... O monstro em mim acordou furioso, faminto, meu corpo se preparando para atacar.

Chocado pelas minhas reações, horrorizado pelos meus piores pesadelos virarem realidade, corri para longe de Bella. Numa fração de segundo arranquei minhas mãos da sua e fui para borda da clareira, tentando controlar minhas emoções. Decidindo entre ficar ou ir para sempre...


	4. Confissões Parte 2

Eu tentava me acalmar, manter o foco, pensar no certo e errado.

Minhas mãos, antes tão quentes sob seu toque, formigavam. Era como se ao não estar mais ao seu lado, um pedaço de mim tivesse sido arrancado.

Surpreso, percebi que o monstro em mim havia se calado, submerso pela angústia de sua distância repentina.

Analisei minhas reações. Eu realmente pretendera atacá-la? Ou será que meu medo de machucá-la era maior que a minha real intenção de fazê-lo?

As reações de meu corpo com sua proximidade eram normais (pelo menos para a minha espécie), instintivas. Não era a primeira vez que seu cheiro despertava aquele lado animal, que fazia o veneno fluir em minha boca, meus músculos ficarem rígidos. Nem de longe havia sido tão forte quanto na primeira vez que a havia visto e minha mente sempre havia sido mais forte que meu corpo.

Então porque havia reagido dessa maneira? Porque fugir? Sua proximidade repentina me surpreendera. Mas não era isso que eu queria? Poder ter um relacionamento real com Bella? Tê-la ao meu lado? Porque o medo?

Subitamente eu compreendi. Eu não iria atacá-la. Nunca! Por mais que meu corpo desejasse seu sangue (e provavelmente sempre iria desejar), eu não seria capaz de feri-la.

Parado na borda na clareira, em luta, meu corpo se partia em dois. Um que fugia, outro que aceitava.

Bella continuava sentada no centro da clareira. Seu rosto era uma máscara de choque e dor.

Ao olhar para ela, pude ver meu futuro caso a deixasse, ainda mais claramente que a própria Alice seria capaz.

Se eu tivesse que viver sem Bella, que vida seria essa? Ela era meu mundo, meu coração, minha vida. Se eu partisse, deixaria com ela tudo de bom da minha vida. Não haveria sol no meu céu. Não haveria mundo para mim. Como eu poderia sobreviver?

Eu era forte o bastante para ver isso acabar? O meu sentimento por ela não terminaria, estaria comigo aonde eu fosse. Não havia maneiras de tirá-la de minha mente, seria como desafiar a gravidade. Eu enlouqueceria se não pudesse tê-la.

E de repente eu estava tão longe de ir... Eu só queria ficar aqui. Porque onde quer que ela esteja, é onde eu queria estar. Porque sem ela ao meu lado, eu era apenas metade de quem era.

Ouvi sua voz rouca, dolorida, vacilante... Apenas um sussurro...

- Me... desculpe... Edward.

Pelo que ela se desculpava? Eu havia lhe magoado, eu é que devia lhe pedir perdão.

Tantas coisas que eu queria lhe dizer. Desejava voltar o tempo e mostrar a ela como me sentia.

"Eu não quis, eu não quero, eu sofro, eu tenho medo, me dá tua mão! Entenda, por favor, eu tenho medo!"

Eu precisava organizar meu desespero para voltar ao seu lado.

- Me dê um momento – lhe pedi.

Faria o melhor para ela, porque é isso o que ela merecia. Ela estava sacrificando tanto de sua vida para que isso funcionasse, eu faria o mesmo!

Andei lentamente ao seu encontro, tentando não deixá-la ainda mais assustada. Sentei-me a uma distância cautelosa, meus olhos presos no dela. Bella estava rígida...

Respirei profundamente algumas vezes, deixando seu cheiro tomar conta de mim, como para provar a mim mesmo que eu não seria capaz de machucá-la. Sim, seu cheiro despertava em mim desejos inconfessáveis, mas esses desejos não se comparavam a culpa que sentia por tê-la transtornado tanto.

- Eu sinto muito – falei hesitante. Como fazê-la entender minhas angústias? - Você entenderia se eu dissesse que sou apenas humano?

Ela apenas assentiu. Permanecia paralisada, seu coração batendo acelerado, certamente apavorada. Mas mesmo assim ela não fazia menção de fugir.

A maneira quase devotada em que ela se colocava em minhas mãos, esperando que meus atos decidissem seu futuro, me deixou enojado de mim mesmo. Lembrei das palavras de Alice, do que ela chamava de meu preconceito contra minha própria espécie. Mas como poderia me sentir diferente, quando todos os meus atrativos eram apenas armas para matar melhor? Bella havia se aproximado tanto de mim no momento anterior, para sentir meu cheiro. Não era irônico? Me senti amargo, um sorriso debochado se desenhando em meus lábios.

- Eu sou o melhor predador do mundo, não sou? Tudo em mim é convidativo pra você- minha voz, meu rosto e até meu cheiro. Como se eu precisasse disso!

Me coloquei de pé, contornando a clareira com minha velocidade de vampiro.

- Como se você pudesse fugir de mim – Ela precisava ver o monstro, ver quem eu realmente era. Ver que tudo o que a atraía em mim, nada mais eram do que armadilhas para minhas presas.

Arranquei um enorme galho de um abeto e lancei do outro lado da clareira. Movi-me com velocidade novamente, parando em sua frente.

- Como se pudesse lutar comigo.

Mas Bella continuava imóvel, seus olhos presos nos meus. Certamente apavorada, mas ainda assim, sem qualquer intenção de me deixar. Ela ainda queria ficar comigo, mesmo tendo visto meu lado mais negro.

Essa percepção trouxe consigo um novo desespero... Havia tantas maneiras de machucá-la. Expô-la aos perigos de meu mundo, onde tantos não eram como nós, tantos não a amavam como eu a amava e poderiam lhe ver apenas como caça.

E ainda havia tanta coisa a considerar... O fantasma que havia me assombrado, a visão de Bella indo embora, casando com outro, feliz. Essa imagem havia me torturado. Mas era justo lhe impedir de ter algo que eu nunca poderia lhe oferecer? Quando eu nem podia tocá-la sem colocá-la em perigo?

Mas eu sabia que se ela fosse embora realizar os sonhos de outro alguém, eu estaria totalmente perdido. Ela havia me encantado e eu só queria voltar novamente para o calor de seus braços.


End file.
